Operador
El operador es el Tenno representado por el jugador, un humano joven cuyos poderes son la fuente de las habilidades de los Warframe. Los operadores controlan los Warframes a través de un proceso conocido como transferencia, el cual usa un dispositivo conocido como enlace somático para transferir la conciencia y poderes del operador dentro de sus Warframes los cuales controlan como un sustituto. Como mecánica del juego, el jugador toma el control de su operador al finalizar la aventura de el segundo sueño, cuya importancia se basa en mejorar su habilidad de las cinco gran escuelas Tenno mediente el sistema de enfoque. Se pueden acceder a las funciones relacionadas con el Operador dentro de nuestro orbitador en la zona inferior de del mismo, dentro de la sala del enlace somático, o accediendo a la opcion de Operador en menú de opciones. Además, el Operator gana habilidades adicionales al finalizar la aventura de la guerra interna. Enfoque 250px|thumb|El menú de enfoque. Enfoque se refiere a las habilidades especiales desbloqueadas después de la aventura de el segundo sueño girando en torno a desbloquear los verdaderos poderes de los Tenno guiados por los principios de las cinco grandes escuelas. En el menú es donde los jugadores pueden acceder a las opciones relacionadas con el sistema de enfoque. Combate 250px|thumb|Un operador que usa el rayo de energía de vacío contra los Grineer. El segundo sueño: Transcendencia Al completar la aventura de el segundo sueño, a los jugadores se les otorgará un indicador de enfoque que se cargará lentamente durante tres minutos completos (180 segundos), después de lo cual si se usa la capacidad de trascendencia (por defecto: ). Esto deshabilita temporalmente su Warframe para convocar al operador en forma espectral durante 10 segundos, disparando un poderoso rayo del vacío y activando cualquier habilidad pasiva del Warframe relacionado con el árbol de enfoque. Mientras trascendencia está activada, tanto el operador como el Warframe son invulnerables al daño de todas las fuentes. Una vez que la trascendencia finaliza, el operador desaparece y el control regresa al Warframe. La guerra interna: Transferencia Al completar la aventura de la guerra interna reemplazará la trascendencia con transferencia física, permitiendo a los jugadores jugar como el Operador ellos mismos durante las misiones, completar con su propio conjunto de maniobras, aunque limitadas a correr, saltar y deslizarse - y acciones sin restricciones previas impuestas sobre ellos. A diferencia de la trascendencia, la transferencia no tiene carga, y las habilidades pasivas de enfoque desacopladas y las primarias se activarán instantáneamente desde el inicio de una misión. Mientras la transferencia está activa, el Warframe se vuelve invulnerable al daño de todas las fuentes; sin embargo, si el Warframe está utilizando actualmente una habilidad canalizada, recibirá 10% de daño de todas las fuentes. El uso de transferencia mientras se está fuera del Warframe no solo despedirá al operador sino que también teletransportará el Warframe al último lugar del operador. Los operadores tienen una salud base de 100. Si el operador pierde toda su salud durante una pelea o si la salud de su Warframe se reduce a 30 o menos, se los devolverá con fuerza a la última ubicación de su Warframe sin que se teletransporten. El Warframe también está infligido con un bufo llamado transferencia estática, que agota todos sus escudos mientras toma el 10% de su salud actual como daño. Este perjuicio tiene una duración de 45 segundos y la estática adicional no actualizará el temporizador, solo se apilará encima de él, hasta 4 veces. Los operadores tienen una energía base de 100 (con una velocidad de regeneración cada vez más rápida que se recarga completamente en 6 segundos), que es independiente del Warframe, consumido por las habilidades del operador e indicado por el indicador de enfoque. También se puede reponer con orbes de energía o con ciertos poderes Warframe que restauran energía. Debido a que todas sus habilidades causan daño de , son efectivas contra todos los enemigos conscientes ya que anulan cualquier resistencia al daño creada por las criaturas. Los poderes disponibles del operador son los siguientes: *'Rayo del Vacío' Comando: Fuego primario (predeterminado ) La potencia predeterminada del operador, rayo del vacío es un rayo de energía continuo disparado desde su mano derecha que se extiende hasta 20 metros, que causa aproximadamente 2,000 de daño de por segundo (aproximadamente 650 daño por click) al objetivo con un radio de'1' metro desde su punto de impacto, con un multiplicador de 1.5x de impacto crítico. A pesar de su sonido, el rayo del vacío se considera silencioso y no alertará a los enemigos, sin embargo, con el modo vacío se desactivará mientras se dispara. *'Explosión del Vacío' Coste: '''20' de energía'' Comando: Cuerpo a cuerpo rápido (por defecto ) La explosión del vacío es un área de ataque en forma de cono, cuyo efecto derriba a todos los objetivos en un radio de 4''' metros y causa daño de , el daño disminuye con el alcance. La explosión del vacío también puede desarmar a un guardián Kuva de su Kesheg. *Desplazamiento del Vacío' ''Coste: '''25' de energía'' Comando: Salto bala, es decir, saltar (predeterminado ) mientras está en modo del vacío (por defecto ) Desplazamiento del vacío es un movimiento potente de desplazamiento que lanza el operador hacia la dirección en la que apunta a 12 metros, dañará y derribará cualquier objetivo en su rango de alcance. Cada enemigo impactado con desplazamiento del vacío restaurará la energía del vacío 10 puntos para el operador. Puede usarse para eludir las barreras láser de los Corpus o las barras de sensores de los Grineer. Desplazamiento del vacío también puede desarmar a un guardián Kuva de su Kesheg. *'Modo del Vacío' Coste: '''5' energía/ segundo'' Comando: Agachado (predeterminado ) El modo vacío convierte al operador en incorpóreo y, por lo tanto, invisible a los enemigos y varios sensores (pero no es válido para eludir las barreras láser de los Corpus o las barras de sensores de los Grineer), al tiempo que los protege de cualquier daño recibido, incluido el daño por caídas y efectos de estado. Los Raquis, los Amps y los arcanos Después de completar las aventuras de la vigilia de Saya y'' de la guerra interna, iniciando en un sindicatos llamado 'los Raquis' - ubicado en la parte más al noreste de Cetus, a través de una puerta de piedra que solo se abrirá después de la transferencia, otorgará al operador varias actualizaciones permanentes. El representante de los Raquis proporcionará al operador su primer Amp, la Mote, un arma especializada para mejorar su '''rayo del vacío' y también creará "munición" por separado, lo que les permite ejecutar esta habilidad sin agotar sus otros poderes. Se puede mejorar aún más templandola y mejorarlo con arcanos virtuosos, ambos proporcionados por el sindicado de los Raquis. Los Amps adicionales también se pueden construir más tarde ensamblandolos con sus diferentes partes, las cuales se pueden adquirir del mismo sindicato. La salud base del operador es de 100 también se incrementa a 250 al iniciarse, y otros atributos como la armadura o la velocidad se pueden mejorar con los arcanos del mago, éstos también se pueden adquirir del sindicado de los Raquis. Además, el operador también podrá realizar una maniobra de deslizamiento para ayudarlo a esquivar los ataques entrantes (con la tecla predeterminada: mientras se ejecuta), aunque no pueden deslizarse mientras está en el modo del vacío. Umbra Durante el penúltima misión de la aventura del sacrificio, el Warframe Excalibur Umbra es recompensado. A diferencia de otros Warframes, Umbra posee sensibilidad, lo que le permite luchar por sí mismo de manera similar a un espectros cuando no es pilotado por el operador. Sin embargo, Umbra puede dañarse y dejará de moverse por completo si pierde toda su salud. Personalización Creación de personaje 250px|thumb|El menú de personalización del operador. Los jugadores pueden personalizar la apariencia de su operador haciendo clic el menú Personalizar Tenno accesible en la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla del "menú de enfoque", o mediante la opción de Personalizar Tenno en el apartado de "configuración" del operador. No hay opción para cambiar el género del operador, pero se puede seleccionar una voz masculina o femenina y la forma del cuerpo de forma independiente entre sí a través de las opciones "Cara" y "Voz". Las siguientes opciones están disponibles para personalización en el Menú personalización: Opciones de cabeza = |-| Opciones de estilo de pelo = |-| Opciones de marcas = |-| Opciones de ojos = |-| Opciones de la voz = |-| Opciones de accesorios = |-| Opciones de los trajes de transferencia = Estas opciones afectan principalmente a los modelos y colores externos del traje, así como a algunos colores del forro del mismo. Las opciones que se dejan en blanco expondrán el forro interior del traje con el modelo básico. Por defecto, el operador usa el traje de transferencia '''Zariman' sobre un forro básico.'' |-| Opciones de sellos = |-| Conjunto de animaciones = Esta opción permite al operador cambiar entre diferentes poses de estado y animaciones inactivas. Las cinco animaciones disponibles corresponden a cada una de las cinco escuelas Tenno, y cada una de esas animaciones estará disponible si el jugador ha desbloqueado la escuela correspondiente. |-| Opciones de AMP = Esta opción solo se desbloquea al visitar el sindicato de los Raquis por primera vez en Cetus. Cosméticos El operador se puede personalizar con varias opciones de aspecto cosmético en la sección del Traje de transferencia. Las opciones de la cabeza y del torso en estos artículos cosméticos, incluido el traje Zariman establecido como predeterminado, se pueden mejorar con arcanos del mago que otorgan mejoras a la capacidad de supervivencia del operador. Trajes de transferencia OperatorSuitBBundle.png|Traje Koppra Disponible como parte del paquete del traje del operador (190 ) OperatorSuitCBundle.png|Traje Varida Disponible como parte del paquete del traje del operador (190 ) OperatorSuitDBundle.png|Traje Manduka (80 ) SaitaPrimeSuit.png|Traje Saita Prime Disponible desde el acceso Prime de Valkyr Prime. OperatorPrimeArmourFull.png|Traje Commodore Prime Disponible desde el acceso Prime de Zephyr Prime. Armaduras A pesar de su nombre, estas armaduras del operador son puramente cosméticas. Todos ellas se pueden comprar a través de paquetes en el mercado, cada una de ellas por 90 por paquete. La armadura Ceno y Vahd también se pueden construir a partir de planos de componentes vendidos por el sindicato de los Raquis. MonkArmourBundle.png|Armadura Ceno ({90 ) SeerArmourBundle.png|Armadura Vahd (90 ) MageArmourBundle.png|Armadura Zauba (90 ) Máscaras Nakak en Cetus vende máscaras que el operador puede equipar como cosméticos para la cabeza. Sus mercancías y sus precios cambian a diario, pero es posible encontrarla vendiendo máscaras que se parecen a Excalibur, Mag, Volt y Trinity, así como a una máscara genérica de los Grineer. OstronMaskExcalibur.png|Máscara de Excalibur OstronMaskMag.png|Máscara de Mag OstronMaskVolt.png|Máscara de Volt OstronMaskTrinity.png|Máscara de Trinity OstronMaskGrineer.png|Máscara de Grineer Cálculo de salud La salud del operador se puede aumentar con Vigor del mago y con Vazarin, usando la habilidad Marea duraderas de dicha escuela. La fórmula para calcular la salud del operador es: \text{Salud} = (\text{Salud base} + \text{Vigor del mago}) \times (1 + \text{Bonificación de mareas duraderas}) Ejemplo: con Vigor del mago al máximo, si se combina con Vazarin usando la habilidad Mareas duraderas en el nivel 3 o en el nivel 4 de la escuela obtenemos +150% de bonificación: \text{Salud} = (250 + 200) \times (1 + 1.5) = 1125 Notas *Los mods de cualquier tipo equipados en un Warframe o sus armas no afectan al operador de ninguna manera. *Los operadores pueden usar ciertos elementos del equipamiento, que no comparten un tiempo de reutilización con un Warframe. *Cualquier habilidad activa de Warframe persistirá mientras estés en forma de operador. *Los jugadores pueden cambiar a sus operadores mientras están dentro del orbitador e interactuar con todos los segmentos dentro de este. *Los operadores son capaces de piratear, abrir taquillas, revivir aliados, recoger objetos y mods en el suelo, recoger y transportar objetos sólidos como las llaves de una defensa móvil y las células de energía de una excavación. **También pueden recoger orbes de salud y energía, lo que restaurará la salud del operador y su energía del Vacío, respectivamente, pero no pueden recoger orbes de afinidad. **Si el modo del Vacío se activa mientras se realiza un pirateo, al abrir una taquilla, al revivir a un aliado, el operador permanecerá en el modo del Vacío durante su duración, a menos que se quede sin energía para mantenerlo. Esto permite al operador rescatar a posibles aliados condenados en situaciones que de otra manera serían letales, o piratear cosas que serían demasiado peligrosas para hackearlas en su Warframe. *Los operadores pueden obtener energía de la sala Arboretum en el escenario de la Luna Orokin. *La salud del operador no se recupera al entrar y salir de la transferencia, conservan la cantidad de salud que tenían antes de regresar a su Warframe. Los operadores pueden ser curados por varias fuentes, incluyendo sus propias habilidades pasivas de enfoque, recogiendo orbes de salud o con los poderes del Warframe de tus aliados. *Los efectos de la habilidad Escudo Eléctrico de Volt se aplican al rayo del Vacío. *El operador no puede ser invocado en un repetidor, pero puede invocarse en el Dojo o en Cetus. **Los operadores tampoco pueden ser convocados en el Cónclave. *Los operadores pueden usar la mayoría de emotes, aunque los cuatro nartas acrobáticos no se pueden usar. **El operador puede usar el emote "apretón de manos" para interactuar con otro operador, pero no con un warframe. El área en la que el emote se "fijará" a otro operador también es mucho más pequeña que con dos warframes. *Los compañeros y los operativos de sindicato no seguirán al operador, sino que se quedarán atrás con el Warframe. Sin embargo, seguirán activos y se mantendrán firmes y usarán sus habilidades. **Sin embargo, los espectros, los objetivos de un rescate, y los señuelos que han sido desplegados y/ o pirateados por el operador si los seguirán. *Los sellos de los sindicatos equipados en el operador no le harán ganar reputación al sindicato asociado; el sello es puramente estético. *Los operadores pueden eludir las barreras láser del Corpus y las barreras de sensores utilizando su habilidad desplazamiento del Vacío, lo que les permite pasar sigilosamente a través de éstas. *El operador tiene su propio contador de bonificaciones de afinidad por sigilo, que es independiente del propio contador de bonificaciones de afinidad por sigilo del Warframe. Este contador se mantiene y continuará la cuenta atrás incluso cuando el operador regrese al Warframe. *El daño de caída del operador afecta al daño de . *La repetición de la aventura del segundo sueño deshabilitará la habilidad del jugador para realizar la transferencia al jugar cualquier misión en la misión. Sin embargo, los jugadores tendrán acceso a trascendencia durante las mismas. *Mientras se encuentre en modo operador, centinelas y compañeros continuarán atacando enemigos y recibiendo daño. **Los centinelas flotan sobre el Warframe en lugar de seguir al operador, haciéndolos vulnerables al daño. Consejos *El operador se puede utilizar como un kit complementario de sigilo para Warframes sin capacidades de sigilo, ya que en el modo del Vacio les permite permanecer sin ser detectados de la visión de los enemigos, las barreras láser, las barreras de sensores y otros aparatos de seguridad. **Además, todos los poderes del Vacío del operador son silenciosos, lo que los hace ideales para realizar acciones sigilosas. **Tenga en cuenta que su Warframe aún aumentará el nivel de amenaza si lo ven. **Sin embargo, pasando por las barreras láser de los Corpus o las barras de sensores de los Grineer en una misión de espionaje aún se así se activarán las alarmas de las bóvedas de datos. *En el modo del Vacio, es posible capturar un objetivo, piratear una consola y revivir a un aliado, mientras permanece invulnerable de todas las fuentes de daño incluyendo las auras y los efectos de estado. *El operador experimenta una gravedad reducida, mientras que el modo del Vacio está activo y puede usarse para eliminar cualquier daño de caída que experimenten. *El rayo del Vacío puede destruir anomalías magnéticas en misiones de sabotaje de reactor, aunque destruirlas emitirá daño en un radio grande, lo que podría dañar al operador. *El desplazamiento del Vacío se puede encadenar en una rápida sucesión permitiendo al operador atravesar una distancia vertical significativa. *Con carrera mental de la escuela de enfoque Naramon y flujo del vacío de Zenurik, el operador puede usar el desplazamiento del Vacío 6 veces seguidas, viajando a una distancia significativa con cada desplazamiento. Esto hace que el operador sea una poderosa herramienta de movilidad para atravesar grandes espacios abiertos. *El operador cuenta como una entidad separada del Warframe para los propósitos de mecánicos como placas de presión. Esto se puede usar para varias situaciones que requieren que un jugador tenga dos ubicaciones diferentes a la vez, como la prueba de colaboración en la Luna Orokin. **Mientras que el operador puede capturar puntos de interceptación, su Warframe inactivo no. *La resistencia al daño obtenida por un Warframe durante la transferencia se puede utilizar para sobrevivir al daño que de otro modo sería fatal, como los efectos de estado de las toxinas. *La explosión del Vacío se puede usar para incapacitar temporalmente a enemigos protegidos como el lancero Protector o noquear a los enemigos Ramparts desde el frente, el rango en el que puedes hacerlo aumentado por la escuela Unairu y su habilidad de la mirada del basilisco. *El amp del operador, el Prisma Shwaak se puede usar para disipar rápidamente a las burbujas de hielo de las unidades articas Eximus, escudos enemigos o incluso a los puntos débiles del Tripulante Anulador gracias al daño innato del Shwaak de . *El breve segundo período de invulnerabilidad del operador se puede usar para bloquear el cuerpo de otro modo fatal al daño de los cohetes del Bombardero si se cronometra correctamente. Curiosidades *En el guión de Digital Extremes de la guerra interna, refieren a su propio operador utilizado con fines históricos como Mara. *El término Operador fue utilizado por primera vez por Ordis para referirse al Tenno durante las misiones de la aventura de la presa de Vor, que se introdujo por primera vez en la . *La habilidad de transferencia parece extenderse más allá del control de los Warframes, ya que durante aventura de la guerra interna se utilizó una vez para poseer una criatura Orokin conocida como la "Fauce Ravenous". *Antes de la , el operador era capaz de usar remates en el suelo sobre enemigos derribados con sus puños utilizando ataques cuerpo a cuerpo (tecla predeterminada ) al detenerse y apuntar al objetivo. Sin embargo, esta acción requiere cantidades significativas de energía del Vacío para funcionar, de lo contrario, el operador simplemente usará el ataque explosión del Vacío en su lugar. Erróres *La eliminación de partes del traje Zariman a veces no se actualiza correctamente después de cambiar las opciones de color en el operador. *Un error que puede ocurrir en el escenario del laboratorio submarino Grineer donde el Warframe flotará en el aire. *En algunas situaciones, el cambio entre el operador y el Warframe puede ser errático en cuanto a la posición, incluyendo el retiro de la posición anterior y el desvío del jugador fuera del mapa. Esto ocurre con mayor frecuencia cuando se intenta cambiar de forma mientras se está dentro de una zona de extracción o cuando se cae dentro de pozos fuera de sus límites. *Hay un error de renderizado en el orbitador que permite a los jugadores ver dentro del Warframe al caminar a través de él con el operador. *Colocar un Warframe dentro de la proximidad de interacción de las consolas interfiere con su uso por parte del operador (el mensaje de acción puede no aparecer en algunas posiciones) hasta que se reubique el Warframe. *Cambiar al operador y viceversa o usar la habilidad de desplazamiento del Vacío cuenta hacia el "Poder ejercitante" recompensas por desafío ('' Usa tu primera habilidad 5 veces''). *En una coincidencia de alta latencia, es posible cambiar al operador justo antes de que su Warframe sea derribado, lo que permite al jugador revivir su propio Warframe. *Si un jugador experimenta un problema fuera de límites con su Warframe mientras está en forma de operador durante una misión y es asesinado después, el jugador quedará atrapado en la forma de operador después de revivir. En este estado, el operador no se puede matar a pesar de mantener la capacidad de recibir el daño recibido. *Mientras la habilidad rayo del Vacío este activada los contadores de efectos de los mods de rifle condicionales como Mira de argón cuando se cumplan sus condiciones, los efectos del mod no se aplicarán en realidad a esta habilidad, sin otorgar ningún beneficio. *Al cambiar al operador en El precepto de Jordas después de matar al Juggernaut Behemoth y antes de la escena, el jugador será succionado al espacio sin su Warframe. El jugador no podrá moverse hasta que vuelva a su Warframe, y luego quedará atrapado dentro de la nave corpus infestada durante el resto de la misión. *Cuando se está en modo del Vacío, el hitbox físico de la cápsula criogénica no se aplica, lo que permite caminar. Al entrar y salir del modo vacío, el operador queda atrapado dentro de la criocápsula. Entrar de nuevo en el modo del Vacío hace posible salir de nuevo. Galería 29388923_2027040457566478_1189359221167095808_o.jpg|Traje Commodore Prime Ver también *Amp *Enfoque *Tenno Historial de actualizaciones Cambios: *¡La pantalla del operador ahora muestra una nueva interfaz de usuario de apertura! Cambia entre equipo, enfoque y aspecto. *Los operadores ahora emiten gruñidos de dolor cuando experimentan daño de caída. Correcciones: *Se corrigió el hecho de que no se podía rodar con el operador, lo que dió como resultado un bloqueo de progresión en la aventura de la guerra interna. *Se corrigió la transferencia al operador mientras corría, lo que causaba incapacidad de parar de correr en el modo operador. *Se corrigió que manteniendo presionado el botón de apuntar no se trasladó al operador después de la transferencia. *Se arregló el alma de reparación de Vazarin (en el rango máximo) aplicando más reactivaciones instantáneas de la transferencia después de estar dentro y fuera del modo de operador. *Se corrigió la transferencia al operador sobre un volumen de teletransporte en las llanuras, causando una pantalla negra mientras el Warframe se teletransportaba a tierra firme. *El operador estando quieto realizaba una animación de Lunaro en el hombro cuando intentaba rodar mientras estaba en el modo vacío. *Se han corregido los Centinelas con el mod Cargador de escudo reproduciendo el efecto de "carga" en los operadores. *Se solucionó un problema por el cual la IU de personalización del operador podía superponerse con el chat al desplazarse. *Se corrigió el grito espectral de Chroma rompiéndose si te quedas sin energía mientras estás en el modo operador. *Solucionado el temblor de pantalla restante cuando transfieres al operador. *Los operadores (si la transferencia se ha utilizado al menos una vez) ahora reciben afinidad por cada sinovia del Teralista/ Gantulista/ Hydrolista destruido. Nuestras intenciones aquí son ayudar a subir de nivel los amps del operador. *Fixed Operators having distorted facial textures when interacting with a Pet. *Fixed Operators not being able to instantly Void Dash via crouch+jump in some cases, particularly when using a controller and trying to do crouch+jump simultaneously because crouch normally needs to be held on controllers to enter Void Mode. Crouch still needs to be tapped to roll and held to Void Mode, but you can now crouch+jump together to instantly Void Dash instead of having to wait for crouch to work. *Added increased customization settings for the Operator! Expanded the Accessories categories for the Operator (I.E Facial Accessory, Ear Accessory, Eye Accessory, etc). *Improved the functionality for hiding certain Operator Accessories (I.E Operator hair does not need to be hidden when an Ostron Mask is equipped). *Fixed not being able to use your Operator Void Beam if you selected ‘NONE’ as your Amp. This also fixes a progression stopping issue in the Chains of Harrow quest where you couldn’t damage enemies/chains. *Tweaked the appearance of the Operator’s Void Mode to differentiate it from Loki’s Invisibility. This also applies to Unairu’s Void Shadow so you can identify that the cloak is from the Operator. *Fixed not being able to use gear item hotkeys as your Operator. *Void Beam damage got increased from 40 to ~750. *Void Dash now restores 10 energy per enemy hit. *More improvements to the Operator’s Void Dash aiming. *Improved Operator Void Dash aiming and collision on Kuva Clouds to be more forgiving. *Fixed not being affected by Armor deterioration in Infested Salvage/Jordas Verdict when transferring from Operator to Warframe or when playing as the Client. *Fixed a script crash if you go near the Operator on your Landing Craft with the Helminth Cyst. *Fixed being able to infinitely stack Mod, Arcane, Reactant and Endless Fissure Relic-cracking buffs when switching between Operator Transference at the right time. *Fixed Warframes sometimes having their posture changed via Transference. *Fixed being unable to switch back to your Warframe if killed during Transference. *Fixed Operator power script error *Added Transference Suit Energy Color for your Operator’s Abilities! *Fixed Warframe abilities affecting Operators & switching to operator will no longer deactivate currently active abilities (still WIP with more fixes coming). *Removed the Warframe Energy penalty when dying as Operator while in Transference. *Operators will no longer be affected by Energy Reduction Modifier in Sorties. *Fixed Operator being killed while hacking causing the panel to be permanently blocked and unusable. *Fixed Aura Mods applying to the Operator. *Fixed Energy Leech Eximus units leeching Void Energy from Operators. *Fixed Operators being affected by energy reduction in Sortie missions. *Fixed the Operator not being able to drop a picked up datamass. *Fixed Transference playing the Warframe's default cast sound. *Fixed Operator sounds playing late for Clients. *Fixed Clients that are in Transference while in a mission displaying an additional Zariman default hood. *Fixed Clients not being able to sprint as the Operator. *Fixed picking up Reactant as the Operator not counting towards your current Reactant pile. *Added a Transference Disruption HUD icon for when your Operator dies during Transference. *You can no longer use Transference in Mastery Rank challenges. *You can no longer use Narta Emotes as the Operator. *Operator can no longer pick up stolen Warframe weapons. *Transference has been disabled for the Second Dream quest. *Fixed the Operator not being in the chair if you select to customize the Operator by using the pause menu. This also fixes some cases where the Operator's head would not be recentered. *Fixed stack type HUD buffs not showing the proper values when switching back and forth from Warframe to Operator. *Fixed the Operator not having an item pickup animation. *Fixed extracting as the Operator causing no Affinity to be gained. *Fixed Operator not being able to use Navigation after returning from somewhere. *Fixed Transference not being usable after casting it in succession. *Fixed Transference Static debuff sometimes appearing blue. *Operator Transference mode is now freely accepted inside Nullifier Bubbles. *Fixed being unable to return to your Warframe as the Operator if you timed jumps into lethal areas of the map. *Fixed the Operator becoming invincible after reviving. *Fixed serious spot loads/game hitches with game sessions when using Operator Transference. *Fixed Operators having poor/no zipline animations. *Fixed an issue with visual effects resetting when switching between the Warframe and Operator. *Void Blast range increased from 2m to 4m damage-wise **Damage increased (undocumented). *"Invert Tap/Hold Abilities" option now affects Operator/Focus activation (undocumented). *Switching to Operator mid-combat and related mechanics are introduced. *Introduced. }} en:Operator de:Operator Category:Tenno Categoría:Ciencia Categoría:Actualización 18